Jackpot: Sara Parker
by The Astonishing Spider-Fan
Summary: After MJ was brutally murdered by Norman Osborn he found peace and comfort with Felicia Hardy. Soon Felicia becomes pregnant and learns to love and respect the man behind the mask.They give up there superhero identities. But Norman is back with a vengeance.her mother is killed as she develops spider powers. Now Sara Parker seeks vengeance as she haunts the night as Jackpot.
1. One shot: Rise from disaster

Rise from disaster

She jumped from Building to Building. She inherited so much from her father. She was fast, strong, agile and she could tell where danger was coming before it happened. But she felt as though she inherited bad luck powers from her mother and they only affect her. Her life was in shambles. She lost her mother to the same monster that claimed the life of the woman originally meant to be her mother and more recently her father. she couldn't take it. She was 15 when he killed them. She decided to avenge them using something to haunt the goblin and remind him of his sins when she took his life. She wore red and black the colors her father wore whenever the situation was serious. It was laid out all most exactly like her fathers. With out the Web pattern. She wore her mothers mask to see what she saw in a different point of view. The last piece of resistance She died her her red and wore a utility belt with a buckle marked 777. She chose the name jackpot because that's what her aunt Mary Jane told Peter he hit when they first meet. The whole world hit the Jackpot when she was born. Because finally someone could end the life of Norman Osborn. Then she contacted her best friend X23. Laura was the only thing she had left in the world. Together they would take The Green Goblin out. Because Norman waged one final war on the worlds superheroes. James Howlett AKA Logan AKA wolverine died a slow painful death after Norman removed his healing factor and his Adamantium bones slowly and painfully at away at his body. Now they would both take him out. For there mentors. For there friends. For there fathers. They jumped on top of the tower. They killed the guards and entered the chamber of "The Goblin Lord" Laura extended her claws and Sara released her stingers.

"Well if it isn't Jackpot and X23. Here to finally take a shot at the lord of the planet? Well by all means try to take me out. And when you die say hello to your fathers for me. Tell them there missing all the fun." He said as he began to cackle then Laugh manically

" No where not here to fight the Green Goblin. Or to free the planet. We're here to kill a scared old man named Norman Osborn in honor of the worlds greatest super heroes Spider-man and Wolverine. Evey thing else is just a bonus." Jackpot answered

"You can try." Norman said with a wicked smirk as he punched Them both in the stomach. During his take over he absorbed the powers of every Hero he killed. He then began to punch Laura repeatedly and blocked every shot Jackpot took at him.

"What's the plan Normie kill us and then take over the universe?" Jackpot asked

"Actually your half right. After this fight I will force you two to give me worthy heirs, kill you then conquer the universe starting with the Kree.'' He answered as Laura cut off his hand.

"Sure that'll happen." X23 growled out as his hand regenerated and the continued there attack.

" You will not beat me. Only the spider could. But I did what he couldn't! Menaces kill them." He shouted as they fell from the ceiling. They were fast and agile and there punches hurt like hell.

" What are these?" Jackpot questioned as she snapped ones neck,

"There my menaces. A combination of Peter Parker and Logan. There hopped up on goblin formula and kill anything that isn't a goblin." Norman shouted as they killed the last of them.

"There weak.'' Laura shouted as she began to cut Norman furiously. He then used his enhanced strength to bat her away.

"Hope you didn't forget about me!" Jackpot shouted as she punched Norman with all the strength she could muster sending him into his trophy room.

"Come on Laura this ends to night." Jackpot said picking up her comrade and swinging over to Hole in the wall.

Inside the massive vault where weapons of all kinds. Captain Americas shield, Iron mans armor, Thor's hammer, The tattered remains of the Fantastic fours costumes. Hawkeyes bow. All there, But what caught there attention most where the center pieces. Spider-man's costume and Wolverines skeleton. The plaque read "My greatest triumph."

"You sick murderer." Jackpot yelled furiously as she stabbed Norman with a black sword.

"Theirs no use in trying. You won't be healing. That was the legendary Murmusa blade, It cancels all healing factors. so when we make you succumb to all forms of torture and then send you to hell where you belong you'll feel every second of it." X23 explained to the downed old man.

"Any last words Norman? Because I promised X the first torture would be cutting out your tongue." Jackpot said seriously

"Yes." He answered quickly

" Speak up." Laura said as she unsheathed her claws

"Task number 0001 fail safe number 88891 teleportation unit 10052248132 travel back 20 years." He said quickly

"Oh know you don't.' Laura said stabbing the control panel on Normans belt.

"X wait my spider sense says..." But she was cut off as they disappeared in a flash of light.


	2. AN: Should I continue the story?

**Author Notes**

**If you want me to continue Jackpot:Sara Parker PM or Review saying so and I'll replace this with a second chapter. Let it be known that if you want me to continue this story it ma take a while since this was supposed to be a drabble to explain the events of a story I'm writng later but I'll give the fans what they want.**


	3. Just so you know

**Author Notes**

**I won't be posting for a while. RebukeX7 inspired me to write longer chapters so it will take a week before I post again.  
**


End file.
